fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nijino Katsu
Nijino Katsu (虹の かつ Nijino Katsu) is the main character and also the leader of Aurora Stars Pretty Cure. She is calm and sporty and is very smart. Her alter ego is Cure Colour (キュア カラー Kyua Karā). She represents Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous from the first two seasons, Futari wa Pretty Cure and the sequel Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Appearance Katsu has shoulder length brown hair that she keeps down and has a pink heart-shaped clip keeping a bang on her left side of her head away her face. Her eyes are also brown. Her casual outfit consists of a blue demin jacket which keeps her Rainbow Commune and Rainbow Cards safe in the right hand pocket, a white blouse underneath, jean short with a brown belt with a yellow buckle around her waist, thigh length white socks with a pink trim near the top and pink and white sneakers. In the first episode, Katsu wore a pink waist-length coat with gold buttons, a white turtle neck shirt underneah, jeans and black boots. As Cure Colour, her hair turns magenta and is secured into a high ponytail by a dark blue bow with a pink gem in the middle. Her eyes are also magenta. She wears pink heart-shaped earrings. The top half of her outfit consists of a pink bow with a magenta gen in the middle, pink sleeves with white ruffles, pink dress with a black sash with a white trim under her breasts, a pink skirt with two layers white ruffles. Her gloves are magenta with white ruffles with a pink-heart shape print on each wrist. Her boots are ankle length and the colour pink with magenta trim and white thigh-length stocking. Personality Katsu is an artistic fourteen year old girl who smart and also very sporty. She is calm most of the time but when se doesn't one little detail right on a picture she is drawing, she gets angry quite easily. She often has fights with her older brother, Nijino Kazuki, as shown in Episode One. She is best friends with Harusaki Ayame. Katsu seems to relac easily around her and talk anything that comes to mind and isn't afraid to ask for some help, even if she is really smart. She also loves cute things, like Ayame. She loves shopping for art tools and for more fashionable clothes and is said to be the fashion queen of Ultra Middle School. History Becoming Pretty Cure When Katsu was sleeping, Arcus, lands on her face and woke her up. Arcus started talking about a world and something about a Pretty Cure partner, but was thrown across the room by Katsu, who muttered that she was dreaming and fell back to sleep. Five minutes later, she was woken up by an angry Arcus and when she asked if he was a robot, she got a pillow in the face. She got dressed ten minutes later, and was walking towards the garbage bin when Arcus flew out of the bag and hit her over the head with her Rainbow Commune which she later recieves, along with the Rainbow Cards. When Arcus disappears and reappears in the commune, Katsu sees a cloud of smoke in the town square and rushes over to see the town on fire and a Christmas Tree Kuragari in the middle of it. She runs away but bumps into Judaei, who bows and introduces himself and says he wants Arcus and the Aurora Tiara. Katsu transforms into Cure Colour by saying "Let's Pretty Cure! Dual Wave!", when she realised that Judaei was the enemy. She kicks him into the stomach and runs into the smoke and hovers in the air when realises that she could fly. She attacks the Kuragari, but almost drowned in its leaves. She hovers a litte bit away and uses her attack, Rainbow Stream to purify the Kuragari. She flies back to the ground and is told by Judaei that she has a done a great job and is kissed on the cheek before he leaves. Relationships Harusaki Ayame - Ayame is Katsu's best friend. She is seen in almost every place Katsu is and seems to like Arcus alot, after she gets to know him, that is. Arcus - Arcus is Katsu's mascot partner. When Arcus is pissed of with Katsu, he hits her over the head with a hard object. Cure Colour "Messenger of light, Cure Colour!" "光 の 使者、キュア カラー！" "Hikari no shisha, Kyua Karā!" Cure Colour (キュア カラー Kyua Karā) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Nijino Katsu. Her power is based of light and she represents the Cures from Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Transformation Katsu flips open her Rainbow Commune and she puts her tranformation Rainbow Card in its slot and spins it around. She than shout out "Let's Pretty Cure! Dual Wave!", making a tunnel of rainbow light surround her, which her transformation starts. First, her hair turns magenta and goes into its high ponytail. Her hair accessories than appear, followed by her earrings and gloves. Her bow appears than her dress. Her boots and stocking appear and Cure Colour lands on the ground and does her introduction, than strikes a pose. Attacks Rainbow Stream is the main purification attack used by Cure Colour. She prays for more power, making a tunnel of pink light fly down and hit her palm. She than shout her incantation and hold her palms out in front of her, making the pink tunnel of light fly towards the Kuragari, purifying it. Etymolgy Songs Trivia Gallery Coming soon Category:Aurora Stars Pretty Cure Category:Aurora Stars Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:CureKanade Category:CureKanade's New Characters